Episode 7220 (1st December 2009)
Plot Bill comes to Rosie's aid as she continues to scream for help. She tells Bill that John tried to grab her. Bill takes Rosie home, leaving John feeling helpless. Liz puts on a brave face and agrees to see the funny side of Teresa's joke. Sophie tells Sally she has a date for her baptism. Bill brings Rosie in and tells them about John's attack. Emily pays Eddie £10 for clearing her guttering. Norris is cynical. John tells Roy about Rosie's blackmail attempt. Roy's sympathetic and advises him to tell Fiz. John fears she might not believe his version of events. In the motel, Kevin and Molly's post-coital bliss is interrupted when Sally calls to tell Kevin about Rosie. Kevin dashes off. Steve's perturbed when Dev brings Bernie into the Rovers. He asks her to keep quiet about his secret golf instruction. Liz uses her key to Lloyd's flat and puts one of his beloved vinyl records in the oven. Lloyd's mortified to find a note saying she's kidnapped the rest of his collection. Fiz believes John when he tells her about Rosie. Rosie tries to stop Sally from reporting John to the police but Sally's insistent. Becky and Claire return early from their night out. They're both legless. Liz smashes Lloyd's records by throwing them out of the window. Lloyd begs Teresa to apologise to Liz. Teresa agrees so long as he proposes to her in front of Liz. Bernie tells Dev about Steve's secret golf lessons. Dev asks her to hinder Steve's progress. Teresa apologises to Liz. Lloyd drops on his knees and proposes. Liz and Lloyd are stunned when Teresa accepts. The police arrive at No.5 and arrest John on suspicion of assault. Janice comforts Fiz as he is taken away. Rosie watches, guilty. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Ben Richardson - Lucien Laviscount *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy *Police Constable - Daniel Jillings Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Blenheim Motel - Guest bedroom Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This episode was shown at 8.00pm on Tuesday, moved from its Monday 8.30pm slot to make way for an extended episode of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie's lies spin out of control as Sally calls the police to arrest John. Kevin comforts his daughter, while Fiz is distraught as her innocent husband is taken away; Teresa agrees to apologise to Liz; and Bernie tells Dev she has been giving Steve golf lessons. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,260,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns